


Screams

by laptop101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I mean seriously short, OCs - Freeform, Old short too, Reader-Insert, Scotland and Wales are my OC versions, mentions of zombies, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be warned this is very short as is it is rather old and I just wanted somewhere to post it. However if you are reading it (for the two seconds it takes) I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this is very short as is it is rather old and I just wanted somewhere to post it. However if you are reading it (for the two seconds it takes) I hope you enjoy it.

You watched them, growing exited as the zombies tore into the flesh of their innocent and unsuspecting victims, blood splattering their already filthy clothes. Without warning one of the horde rushed towards you causing a scream to tear out of your throat.  
"Iesu (Name)," the young man beside her said with a scowl.  
"Why'd you choose to watch this kind of film if it scares you?"  
"Because...it's fun," you whispered tensely.  
"An' any' we," the older man behind him quipped "the lass has you te keep her safe. Right Dai?"  
"Ie, ie now ca' hi and go away Scottie," Dai retorted pulling you closer as he wrapped a protective arm around your waist.  
"I'll keep her safe," he agreed his green eyes shining mischievously in the dark room. "But," he whispered into your ear huskily "no more screaming. You'll be doing enough of that later."

**Author's Note:**

> Welsh is the language used since it's Wales and I can speak it (so I put in mainly slang)  
> Iesu=Jesus (Not meant to offend since Wales was a very Christian country at one point I figured that he would)  
> Ie= Yeah  
> Ca' hi (slang of cai hi)= shut it


End file.
